


Purple Cat

by therhoda



Series: Purple cat [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therhoda/pseuds/therhoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purple cats are Normal RIGHT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I own Nothing

“Shindo?”

“Huh, what Touya?” Hikaru's attention is completely taken up with the go board in front of him.

“SHINDO?”

“What?” finally looking up to see Touya isn't even concentrating on the board, but looking off to his left.

“When did you get a cat?”

“Cat?” Completely oblivious as usual, Hikaru looks over to see the purple tinged cat that had moved into his apartment last week as if he owned it. With his normal befuddled mind's grasp of anything not Go related he replies, “I didn't he just moved in.”

As he says this Hikaru finally decides where to place his next stone, and lays it on the goban. The aforementioned feline lets out a hiss and his ruff stands up in a patented look of kitty disgust. Raising his beautiful purple gaze to connect with Touya's green one. He proceeds to jump down from his perch above the board where he had been watching the game and with a feline dignity huff walks off into the kitchen of Hikaru's apartment.

Touya who has been watching the cat the whole time looks first at the board and sees the mistake his rival has just made then thinks of the humor of the cat seeing it first. “You know Shindo that cat seems to play a better game of go than you do maybe I should see if it will give me a game next time.”

The outrage squawks that follows from Hikaru are enough to bring a smile to Touya's normally chiseled lips.


End file.
